Light devices are well used for many years by human being to assist in walking or working at a dark area. The light device comprises a shell and a lighting element (also known as a bulb or a light emitting diode) secured within the shell. When the light device is activated, the light reflects through the reflecting surface of the shell to enhance illumination.
The traditional light devices can only provide illumination without any decorating effect to attract consumers.
Thus, the inventor has derived the present invention to provide a light device, which is attractive.